Texas Woman's University (TWU) and Tarrant County College (TCC) propose to continue their transition program in biomedical science. The program goal is to assist more individuals from underrepresented minority groups to pursue a baccalaureate degree in mathematics or science so they can eventually obtain a Ph.D. degree and builds a career in biomedical research. The program objectives are: 1) to serve ten TCC students as participants in each of three funding years; 2) to help participants excel in the classroom through individualized tutoring, advising and a student support group; 3) to provide opportunities for participants to learn more about biomedical research by offering seminars, laboratory tours, a summer preparatory course for research, research-related events and access to research faculty as well as peer mentors; 4) to provide opportunities for all participants to obtain experience in research; 5) to provide opportunities for TCC faculty to collaborate with TWU faculty in research and mentoring; 6) to motivate and guide at least 90percent of the participants to transfer to a four-year college/university; 7) to motivate and guide at least 90 percent of those who transfer to a four-year college/university to complete their baccalaureate degree; and 8) to motivate and guide at least 90 percent of former participants who earn their baccalaureate degree to enter graduate programs in biomedical science with plans to pursue a career in biomedical research. Program evaluation and student tracking will be both continuous and comprehensive to ensure that the program is as effective as possible.